Mi Preciosa Muñequita
by ZhXdow87
Summary: One-Shoot: Suiseiseki a perdido a Sui Dream a manos de Suigintou y se deprime por ello. Jun se preocupa y trata de reconfortarla.¿Acaso ese suceso podra cambiar sus sentimientos? JunxSuiseiseki. Este es mi primer One-Shoot, dejen Reviews nwn


Mi Preciosa Muñequita

One-Shoot (JunxSuiseiseki)

* * *

En la casa de los Sakurada se encontraban Shinku, Hinaichigo, Souseiseki y Nori en la sala tomando el té, el cual estaba sirviendo Nori.

Shinku: (Sorbiendo un poco de te) que pasa con Jun, no vendrá a tomar el te con nosotras

Nori: Ah… no Shinku-chan, Jun-kun me pidió que le llevara el te a su recamara y acaba de irse para arriba

Shinku: ah ya veo (Pensando: que raro ha estado Jun hoy)

Mientras ellas platicaban sobre sus asuntos un Rozen Maiden se encontraba pensando sobre los sucesos que ocurrieron recientemente. Esta era Suiseiseki que se encontraba dentro de su maleta pensando sobre lo que había platicado con Souseiseki, sobre sus sentimientos hacia Jun y como el la había salvado del ataque de Suigintou.

Suiseiseki: ¡Diablos! Ese chibi-ningen me hizo perder a sui dream, pero a la vez (se sonroja) el me protegió del ataque de Suigintou, el se preocupo por mi y me dijo que me protegería… No puede ser, parece que amo al chibi-ningen, digo a Jun… pero el no me quiere, el de seguro quiere a Shinku o a alguien mas… No… Jun por que no me amas… como quiero que sientas lo mismo que yo

En ese momento Jun estaba entrado al cuarto y se sentó en su computadora mientras estaba tomando su té pero de repente escuchó unos lloriqueos que provenían de la maleta de Suiseiseki. Jun quiso saber que pasaba y pregunto:

Jun: Suiseiseki, ¿estas ahí?

Suiseiseki: (aun con lloriqueos) déjame en paz chibi-ningen

Jun se preocupo y se acerco a la maleta de Suiseiseki y, como no estaba cerrada, la abrió y vio a Suiseiseki con unas pequeñas lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas

Jun: que te pasa Suiseiseki, ¿estas bien?

Suiseiseki: ¿no te interesa o si?, tu solo te preocupas por Shinku (seguía llorando)

Jun: claro que me interesa Suiseiseki, todas ustedes me preocupan sobre todo tu, eres muy especial, no quiero que nada te pase

Gracias a sus palabras, Jun se gano que Suiseiseki lo mirara tiernamente y un poco sonrojada por lo que le dijo. Pero no duro mucho, ya que Suiseiseki salió de su maleta, se abalanzó hacia Jun y le empezó a darle pequeños golpes en el pecho, mientras decía y lloriqueaba

Suiseiseki: tú tienes la culpa, tú hiciste que perdiera a mi espíritu artificial, a sui dream

Jun: (Serio) lo siento mucho Suiseiseki, yo solo quería protegerte del ataque de Suigintou, no pensé que te perjudicaría, no quería que te pasara nada, no me lo hubiera perdonado

Suiseiseki: (sonrojada) Jun… (Pensando: no puede ser, Jun me quiere, es genial)

Jun: te prometo que recuperaremos a sui dream

Suiseiseki: (aun sonrojada) enserio, Jun-kun?

Jun: (sonriendo) claro, te lo prometo de corazón

Suiseiseki: Muchas gracias

En eso Suiseiseki impulsivamente abrazo a Jun y el a ella, y así se quedaban un rato mientras pensaban

Suiseiseki: (pensando: esto es Genial, estoy abrazando a Jun-kun y el me abraza a mi desu, es el mejor momento de mi vida desu)

Jun: (pensando: que bien se siente bien estar así abrazado con Suiseiseki, siento que me abraza con ternura, con la ternura de un humano, un abrazo cálido, como quisiera que no acabara este momento)

Y mientras tanto, las demás seguían tomando el té

Shinku: vaya Nori este té esta rico, has mejorado

Nori: (alegre) Muchas gracias Shinku-chan

Hinaichigo: ya se va a empezar Kun-Kun, Suiseiseki y Jun se lo van a perder

Souseiseki: es cierto, no he visto a Suiseiseki en un rato

Nori: y Jun-kun no ha hecho ni un solo ruido

Shinku: esto es raro

Hinaichigo: si, Suiseiseki no me ha molestado hoy

Nori: es muy cierto, Hinaichigo podrías hablarles para que vengan abajo?

Hinaichigo: claro Nori

Hinaichigo subió por las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Jun

Mientras Jun y Suiseiseki seguían abrazados

Jun estaba sentado recostando su espalda sobre la cama y Suiseiseki se encontraba arriba de el (notas de MÍ: algo pervertida la posición en que están, pero bueno xD)

En ese momento Jun levanto el rostro de Suiseiseki y la miro a los ojos, los cuales aun tenían lágrimas pero esta vez no solo por la perdida de su espíritu artificial, sino también por la alegría que le provocaba el que Jun la quisiera y la abrazara de esa manera

Jun: no lores mas Suiseiseki (quitándole las lágrimas de sus mejillas) no me gusta verte triste

Suiseiseki: de acuerdo Jun-Kun

Jun: Suiseiseki…… (Sus labios se acercaban a los de Suiseiseki lentamente)

Suiseiseki: jun…… (Ella también se acercaba a jun)

Los dos estaban a punto de darse su primer beso cuando de repente……

Hinaichigo: Jun! Suiseiseki! Ya se va a empezar Kun-Kun, vengan a…… Que están haciendo?

Hinaichigo entro a cuarto y los vio cuando estaban a punto de besarse. Al oír esto los 2 se separaron rápidamente, sin mirarse a los ojos

Hinaichigo: van a venir o no?

Suiseiseki: (sonrojada) si vamos Hinaichigo, Jun-kun vienes?

Jun: (sonrojado) adelántense ahí nos vemos abajo Suiseiseki-chan

Suiseiseki: (mas roja) de acuerdo Jun-kun

Hinaichigo y Suiseiseki salieron del cuarto de Jun y bajaron para ver a kun-kun

Suiseiseki pensaba

Suiseiseki: vaya, esto fue maravilloso, casi nos besamos, y el me dijo Suiseiseki-chan con mucha ternura, definitivamente el me quiere y yo lo amo, pero chibi-ichigo nos interrumpió en el momento preciso, pero ya vera…….

Mientras tanto jun estaba sentado en su cama tomando el té que le había preparado Nori

Jun: vaya nunca me había percatado de lo linda que era Suiseiseki y es mas bonita cuando esta sonrojada, enserio si que es linda y estaba por besarla! Diablos ¬¬ pero Hinaichigo tenia que interrumpirnos

Jun reflexiono lo que dijo por un momento mientras se tomaba el té

Jun: que acabo de decir?, eso quiere decir que me gusta Suiseiseki-chan (de solo imaginarse besando a Suiseiseki, se sonrojo un poco) pero no me puedo enamorar de una muñeca viviente, aunque sea muy linda y tierna (siguió sonrojado y grito) Demonios! Me gusta Suiseiseki, es muy linda, tierna y muy comprensiva y eso es lo que me gusta de ella… no hay duda de lo que siento… AMO A SUISEISEKI!… tengo que decírselo… y tal ves podamos ser novios… esta decidido (tomo de un sorbo el té que le quedaba en la taza) iré abajo y le diré a Suiseiseki que la amo

Jun se levanto de su cama y salió corriendo de su cuarto, bajo por las escaleras y cuando llego a la sala se encontró con que Shinku, Souseiseki e Hinaichigo estaban viendo kun-kun en la tele y Suiseiseki se encontraba sentada en el comedor con la mirada hacia abajo y aun sonrojada, en ese momento Jun fue con Suiseiseki y se sentó junto a ella. Suiseiseki volteo a ver a Jun con una mirada muy tierna y aun sonrojada, Jun sonrió y le guiño el ojo, como un gesto de "Lo arreglamos después". Ella solo asintió con su cabeza y tomo la taza repleta de té para que los demás no vieron su muy notable rojizo. Mientras las demás Rozen Maiden veían emocionadas el capitulo de kun-kun de ese día…

Al acabar kun-kun Suiseiseki, Jun y Nori se sentaron en la sala junto a las demás Rozen Maiden. Todas estaban platicando alegremente sobre el capitulo de kun-kun, de que iba a pasar con el y otras cosas relacionadas con el capitulo, pero de repente alguien dijo algo muy… interesante……

Hinaichigo: (con voz inocente) Suiseiseki, tu y Jun son novios?

Nori y Souseiseki se quedaron con una cara de WTF Dx

Shinku se quedo con cara de ¬_¬

Suiseiseki y Jun con cara de O/////o

Shinku: (algo molesta y seria) Jun, eso es cierto? ¬_¬

Souseiseki: (desconcertada) si Suiseiseki, en verdad son novios?

Nori: (emocionada) vamos Jun-kun dinos, son novios?

Hinaichigo: vamos! Hina quiere saber!

Jun: (muy sonrojado) emmmmm…...Bueno… Suiseiseki y yo…. Somos (pero fue interrumpido por Suiseiseki)

Suiseiseki: (mas roja que la sangre, si es posible) si!, Jun-kun y yo somos novios (en eso Suiseiseki de la un beso en la mejilla[como Hinaichigo abraza a Jun cuando juega con el])

Todos excepto Jun y Suiseiseki se quedaron con una súper cara de WTF D:

Paso un tiempo en que nadie hablo, Jun y Suiseiseki solo estaban juntos como novios y al ver que nadie respondía, Jun le dijo a Suiseiseki.

Jun: Suiseiseki podemos hablar a solas por un momento (sonrojado)

Suiseiseki: si vamos al cuarto del espejo

Suiseiseki tomo de la mano a jun y fueron a cuarto del espejo a hablar, mientras con las otras ya habían quitado la cara de WTF D:, un poco y se preguntaban que había pasado, caminando de un lado al otro de la sala

Souseiseki: (con la mano en su barbilla) que se traerán esos 2?

Shinku: tal ves solo lo dijeron por decirlo

Nori: no, no creo, debe de haber una razón para que lo hagan dicho

Hinaichigo: vamos a escuchar de qué hablan y así sabremos al respecto nano

Nori: vaya que buena idea Hinaichigo, vamos

Shinku y Souseiseki: (al unisonó) si!

Las muñecas y Nori se dirigieron al cuarto del espejo y, literalmente, pararon la oreja para escuchar lo que decían. Mientras con Jun y Suiseiseki

Jun se encontraba recargado en una pared (como antes en el cuarto) y Suiseiseki se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro justo en frente de el

Suiseiseki: (algo sonrojada) que tenias que decirme Jun-kun

Jun: (algo sonrojado) bueno… Suiseiseki-chan… ¿porque les dijiste que éramos novios a los demás?

Suiseiseki: (algo sonrojada pero a la vez un poco triste por lo que pregunto Jun) bueno… estaba nerviosa y no sabia que decir, eso quiere decir que te molesta?

Jun: (acercándose a Suiseiseki) no… no es eso Suiseiseki-chan solo que… no me gustaría dejar que todo eso pase sin que te diga algo muy importante…

Suiseiseki: (triste y pensando que algo malo le iba a decir) que pasa… Jun?

Jun: (sonrojado y pensando: vamos Jun ármate de valor y dile lo que sientes) bueno… sui-chan… lo que tengo que decirte… es que yo… (Pensando: vamos no seas cobarde sino se lo dices ahora no se lo dirás nunca) yo… yo te AMO SUISEISEKI (lo dejo caer abruptamente)

Suiseiseki: (se puso roja como tomate, o aun mas) jun… es… es cierto…. Lo-lo… que… me… me dices desu?

Jun: (muy sonrojado) claro que si Suiseiseki… yo te amo sui-chan, te amo por como eres, eres muy linda, tus ojos con preciosos… tu carácter… tu forma de ser… todo eso me dice que te amo sui-chan… y gracias a tu cariño despertó ese sentimiento en mi

En ese momento Suiseiseki derramaba lagrimas pero no de tristeza mas bien de la felicidad de que la persona que mas ama en el mundo sienta lo mismo que ella

Jun: (preocupado) que te pasa? , Sui-chan… porque lloras… entonces (jun entristeció un poco)

No me amas verdad? …. Lo siento sui-chan no pensé que mis palabras… (Pero lo interrumpió Suiseiseki)

Suiseiseki: (demasiado roja, con unas pocas lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas) no jun-kun no son lagrimas de tristeza mas bien de felicidad (jun cambia su cara a una de alegría total) si jun, yo también te amo y como no tienes una idea

En ese momento Suiseiseki se lanzo a abrazar a jun (justo como estaban en el cuarto) justo en ese instante sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia y…

Jun: (sonrojado) Suiseiseki…… te amo

Suiseiseki: (sonrojada) yo también te amo jun-kun

Lentamente sus rostros se acercaron más, acortando la distancia, y finalmente desapareciéndola fundiendo sus labios en un beso, un beso que demostraba todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro, ignorando las barreras que habían sido impuestas por ellos mismos, impidiéndoles aceptar sus verdaderos pensamientos. Poco a poco el beso comenzó a intensificarse mas, mientras ambos tenían una fiera lucha por el dominio de la boca del otro, jugando y disfrutándose lentamente, saboreando ese dulce beso, tan esperado y tan deseado.

La lucha comenzó a disminuir, mientras ambos se separaban con pesadez, jadeando un poco por la falta de oxigeno.

Jun: (sonrojado) vaya… para ser una muñeca…. Besas muy bien sui-chan

Suiseiseki: (sonrojada) tu también…. Besas muy bien…chibi-ningen

Jun: Suiseiseki-chan…. Quisieras ser mi novia?

Suiseiseki: Después de lo que paso… es imposible que pueda negarme

Jun: Pero para que nuestro lazo sea más unido…. No quisieras que fuera tu médium?

Suiseiseki: claro que si jun-kun

Jun tomo delicadamente la mano de Suiseiseki y beso su anillo. Después una pequeña luz comenzó a aparecer en el dedo anular de la mano derecha de Jun, y tras unos momentos un anillo, igual al de Suiseiseki, apareció.

Jun: ahora mi preciosa muñequita nos vamos

Suiseiseki: (sonrojada) de acuerdo jun-kun

Jun tomo a Suiseiseki en brazos, justo como llevaba a Shinku antes, pero cuando abrió la puerta… Shinku, Hinaichigo, Souseiseki y Nori cayeron ante sus pies

Suiseiseki: (molesta) nos estaban escuchando?

Nori: (con gota estilo anime) digamos que si…. He he

Jun: (molesto) todas son unas entrometidas

Hinaichigo: es que queríamos saber de que hablaban

Souseiseki: (mirando a jun y a Suiseiseki pícaramente) no tienen algo que decirnos?

Suiseiseki: (se sonroja) pues si…. Que yo y Jun-kun… nos…. (La interrumpe jun)

Jun: (algo sonrojado) nos amamos y somos novios de verdad

Las muñecas y Nori se quedaron algo sorprendidas porque ahora lo decían en serio, con ese sentimiento a flor de piel. Shinku parecía un poco molesta, por que su médium y Suiseiseki fueran pareja, pero trato de ocultarlo a toda costa. Todos cambiaron sus caras a unas de felicidad, lo que hizo que Jun y Suiseiseki no se sintieran incómodos de su relación.

Hinaichigo: Haber, si son novios porque no lo demuestran?

Suiseiseki: (ligero sonrojo) quieres que te lo demuestre Chibi-Ichigo? De acuerdo

En ese momento Suiseiseki dirigió su rostro hacia Jun. Este solo se sonrojo que se sonrojo al saber lo que pasaría. Lentamente el rostro de Suiseiseki se fue acercando a Jun el tan solo cerro sus ojos esperando el momento. Suiseiseki le puso la mano a Jun en la mejilla y el la tomo por el cuello, mientras ambos comenzaban su ritual de danza entre sus lenguas. Lenta, pero intensamente, comenzaron a besarse, olvidándose completamente del mundo a su alrededor. Por unos momentos nada mas existía, solo ellos y su amor, así que las chicas tuvieron que, literalmente, separarlos.

Shinku: (indiferente) debo aceptar que ese beso demuestra mucho

Nori: Tienes razón Shinku-chan (hacia Suiseiseki y Jun) Felicidades, Suiseiseki-chan, Jun-kun

Suiseiseki: (sonrojada) muchas gracias

Hinaichigo: (llorando) no se vale, Hina también quiere un novio

Nori: (agachándose a consolarla) vamos Hina-chan, tu aun estas pequeña para tener un novio (luego se acerca y le dice al oído) además si Suiseiseki-chan y Jun-kun son novios, ya no te molestara ni se robara tus dulces de fresa.

Hinaichigo: (con los ojos iluminados) SI! Que bueno que Jun y Suiseiseki son novios!

Souseiseki: (alegre) Felicidades Suiseiseki, me alegra mucho que tu y Jun-kun sean novios… y Jun-kun…

Jun: si, Que pasa Souseiseki?

Souseiseki: (seria) Cuida mucho a mi hermanita, no la lastimas o lo lamentaras, entendido? (dijo esto ultimo algo agresiva)

Jun: D-descuida, te aseguro que yo amo a Suiseiseki y no la lastimaría por nada del mundo.

Souseiseki: (sonriendo) De acuerdo, te creo

Nori: Y…Jun-kun…(mirándolos pícaramente) como fue que ocurrió esto?

Jun: (nervioso) jeje… bueno es una larga historia jeje

Así que todos se sentaron en los sillones de la sala para escuchar el relato del porque eran novios tan repentinamente, pero… alguien no estaba del todo contenta con lo ocurrido.

Shinku: (pensando: Rayos!, esto no puede ser, no puedo creer que yo, siendo la primera Rozen Maiden en la vida de Jun, haya perdido contra la tonta de Suiseiseki, que apenas lo conoció y ni siquiera demostraba algún sentimiento hacia el, no ahí manera, tengo que buscar una manera para recuperar a MI Jun)

Y así, después de una tarde llena de sucesos fuera de lo común y muchas declaraciones amorosas, llego la noche y con ella la hora de dormir de los mortales. Todos en la casa de los Sakurada dormían plácidamente, excepto por una persona.

Esta era Suiseiseki, que se encontraba mirando el bello cielo nocturno, donde descansaban todas las estrellas, pareciendo un gran manto y como su guía a la redonda figura de la Luna llena, dándole un toque romántico a la noche. En ese momento Jun se despertó lentamente, y vio a Suiseiseki, mirando perdidamente el cielo y su gran Luna llena.

Jun: (algo preocupado) que pasa Sui-chan, es que no puedes dormir?

Suiseiseki: (sorprendida y sonrojándose al recordar el porque se había despertado) eh…bueno… la verdad es que yo…t-te quería p-pedir algo.

Jun: (sonriendo) que es lo que pasa, Sui-chan? Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea

Suiseiseki: (sonrojada) b-bueno… la verdad es que… yo quería… que si tu y yo… digo…… P-podría d-dormir c-contigo e-esta noche, J-Jun-kun?

Jun la miro tiernamente, se acerco a ella y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios de la Rozen Maiden

Jun: (sonriendo) claro que si, sui-chan, ven junto a mi.

Suiseiseki bajo del escritorio y se acerco a la cama de Jun. Luego, como dudando, subió lentamente hacia la cama de Jun. Después de que Suiseiseki se hallara en la cama, Jun se recostó boca arriba y extendió su brazo hacia Suiseiseki, atrayéndola hacia el. Suiseiseki se dejo llevar por Jun y quedo a su lado, siendo abrazado por su brazo y ella abrazándolo también. Ambos se miraron como hipnotizados el uno al otro por unos momentos.

Jun: (sonrojado) Buenas Noches, mi bella y adorada muñequita, Suiseiseki-chan

Suiseiseki: (sonrojada) Buenas Noches, mi amado y tierno humano, Jun-kun

Tras esas cortas pero emotivas palabras, se dieron un corto pero tierno beso en los labios. Luego se acomodaron y se abrazaron fuertemente, para calentar sus cuerpos en esa fría noche de otoño, que, a pesar de ser fría y oscura, no podía apagar la llama de amor que se había encendido en sus corazones, un fuego tan intenso y duradero, que no importaba que obstáculos se le pusieran, este siempre seguiría brillando con fuerza e intensidad.


End file.
